Settling with Insecurity
by rougescribe
Summary: NaluloveFest 2015- Prompt 5: Clothes. Sometimes it's hard to feel attractive when your boyfriend thinks you're playing a costume game while trying to seduce him. Other times, it takes a Dragonslayer to prove you wrong. M for Mild Adult Situations


Nalu love Fest 2015  
Prompt 5: Clothes

Note: Was late on this one because of internet issues. I've actually been posting these while at work because that was the only chance I had to get online. (My apartment is being renovated so I wasn't at home all week. ) -but once I was finally able to get back into my apartment, my internet was out! Go figure, yes?

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot bunnies. If I did own anything in Fairy Tail: believe me there would be more Nalu moments, just saying.

-CGP

* * *

Her first attempt involved a maid outfit.

No- not the one he kept from their first mission: her star dress.

"...are we doing another job with mads Lucy?"

Strike one.

Next she tried her favorite bathing suit.

"- you're so weird, there's not even a pool nearby…"

Strike two.

Well, she could always go for lingerie, she owned plenty of those Thanks to modeling for Sorcerer Weekly right?

"What's with the tassels? How are you supposed to sleep in that flimsy thing?!"

Strike three!

Attempt after attempt, Lucy made to seduce her boyfriend. She knew he was clueless. Knew he never noticed those things before, but they'd been dating for months- shouldn't she… affect him now, at least? With this in mind and wanting a fun night just between the two of them, she'd started her tries to drive the Dragonslayer Crazy with her womanly wiles.

"Ooh- are we dressing up for costumes today? Let me try on one!"

After her third week of trying and who knows how many attempts, she was about ready to bash her head into a wall in her frustration. Or worse, rip his clothes off herself and just show him what she was trying to do. Well- she could still do that….

-but after all those mishaps something had happened to her that had never truly happened in all the years she'd known the Dragonslayer.

Insecurity. Was she really that pretty, after all? Sure, others would think it, and she thought her body was pretty nice but...did Natsu actually think her attractive or was he dating her out of...convenience? Being friends and partners for so long- the trust and understanding was there, but- was that it?

Lucy started questioning herself. Did he truly not see her as attractive?

Frustrating, eye-opening, and just a bit depressing. The fourth week after her attempts had started completely stopped. In fact, she didn't even agree to go on any jobs or to spend time with her Favorite Dragonslayer. Perhaps it was childish, but no- Lucy Heartfilia spent that entire week sulking. At least, she tried to.

Natsu- however, was never one for her sulking, and ended up breaking into her apartment every single night to bug and bother her about missions. To poke and prod her about feeding him, heading to the Guild: had she written anything new recently? Being her boyfriend- of course these things should have been okay. Should have been normal, but instead…

"Can't a girl have ANY PRIVACY WHEN SHE WANTS IT?!"

The Celestial Wizard had resorted back to their old song and dance of breaking and entering followed immediately by a switch kick out the window.

At first- her dense Dragonslayer seemed to fall into the routine of it easily enough, but one night when the moon was hidden by clouds and rain- Natsu decided enough was enough. When he'd entered her home that night, he was expecting answers, and he was going to get them by any means necessary.

She had been writing- not much of a surprise there, but papers littered the floor: clear signs of a writer's blog and the sheer way her shoulders slumped spoke of her true feelings. Something had upset her. Something that involved him.

"Lucy- we need to talk."

A cliche way to start. At least in her mind it was. How many lachrima vision shows, or dramatic romance novels had she read that started with a 'we need to talk' phrase to lead to some terrible break up? Or just a fight in general? Despite this, the tone of his voice that brooked no arguments, that was more gravel than sunshine, gave her pause. He truly wanted answers towards her actions.

Honestly, sighing in her frustration, she knew he deserved them. She just didn't know where to start without sounding like an absolute nutcase. He wasn't the type of guy to notice anyone by how they dressed- or at least, act on them, why did this upset her so much?

"-...can we do it later?" Her question came out meekly, unlike herself, and her shoulders sagged even more over the paper she had been currently dotting in ink without actually putting any words to the parchment.

The room was silent. Tense. For a moment, she actually thought he may have listened and she somehow didn't hear him leave, but that was quickly proven wrong when warm, strong arms wrapped around her shoulder, pulled her close to his chest as his warm breath ghosted across her ear. The automatic blush and shiver that ran down her spine couldn't be contained, but her eyes downcast.

"Lucy," He started, voice quiet and close to pleading rather than a question."Did I.. do something wrong? I don't think I did, but I know I miss stuff. Are you mad at me? Is that why you've been avoiding me all week? Or..are you…"

Hearing him sound so unsure was mind-boggling. He was always so confident usually, to hear this side of him was in a realm of bizarre that weirded her out. Yet, his following words crushed her heart and made her throat run dry.

"-... do you not want to be with me anymore? Is that what this is?"

In a blink, she whirled around, knocking the chair over in her haste to stand as she quickly stared at him with her mouth agape. "What? N-no! Natsu, of course not!"

Was she really that horrible? And over clothes no less?

As much as he was confused, her words soothed him just a little: at least it wasn't that. He wasn't sure if he could handle it if she'd wanted to break up. Pushing her hair from her face, fingers grazing her cheek, he stared at her as if looking straight into those chocolatey depths would give the answer he was looking for.

He didn't find it. "Then- what is it? I hate seeing you sulk, Lucy. It's no fun."

"Am I attractive to you?"

That gave him pause as he scrunched his eyebrows together. "Eh?"

Sighing, she rubbed her forehead and laughed at herself. "That's now how I - ugh, sorry I didn't.. what I mean is… Look, I've been trying to… " Well, now that it actually came to it, Lucy realized the words were lodged into her throat. It just, sounded petty now when he looked at her like that. "Nothing, nevermind it's… I'm being stupid. I'm sorry, I'll try to stop shutting you out over things that don't matter."

She tried to turn away then, but his firm fingers on her shoulders stopped her and the gaze he gave her paralyzed every limb. Something was in his eyes, searching, sparking as he considered her words, before he leaned in, slow and tentative, to brush his lips across hers.

It sent a tingle down her spine and a slight whimper, but she held it in.

"If something is upsetting you, then it's not nothing." He said, mouth still grazing her own. "if it's someone, I can fix that with my fists, but if it's something else… Lucy- you've gotta tell me. I know we haven't been together long and I'm not the smartest guy, but…. I still want you happy. So whatever it is: it matters 'cause it's upsetting you."

How did he always manage to make what she felt was complicated into something so simple? Applying more pressure to their joined lips, she hummed her appreciate to him before pulling back, cheeks flaming.

"It's just embarrassing and stupid, Like I told you-" She began.

"Nah- nothing you say is ever stupid, Lucy."

"And as much as THAT was sweet of you: shut up. I'm trying to talk to here."

"Aye, sir!"

After an exasperated huff and a small giggle that made Natsu's grin finally light up his face, Lucy found her words and buried her face into the crook of his neck to hide her mortification while she said it. "We've had se- er, made lo-… okay look we've done enough together that it shouldn't be so awkward to talk about it now, but it is and I just… well I wanted to do something special for you, but none of it seemed to work. So I just- I started feeling like you didn't think I was pretty…"

"Wow-" His voice rumbled through his throat as his hand absentmindedly rubbed along her back, "I take it back: you can say some stupid things."

She pulled back then, face still red and glowing, but eyes outraged, "Hey- wait a minute-!"

However, his mouth on hers once more, quickly silenced her. He pulled her tight against him, chest to chest, hands pressing into her lower back to hold her as close as possible while his mouth angled and slanted over hers before his tongue slid into her awaiting mouth. Kisses between them had been awkward and full of teeth clacking together at first, but he'd grown quite skilled at it. Sweeping his tongue along the crevices of her mouth, dominating her own pink muscle, he didn't relent until her head was dizzy and a pleased moan had traveled into his mouth.

When he pulled away, swiping his lips with the tongue that had just dominated her, Natsu was pleased to see her face flushed and eyes hazy. He loved having that effect on her. Grin full of mischief, he leaned into pepper small biting kisses along her jaw and neck, keeping her from protesting his words further. Though, judging from the way her fingers squeezed his scalp and had slowly begun to dig crescent shapes from her nails into his skin, she wasn't planning on pushing him off any time soon.

Being lavish with his tongue, he trailed his kisses and fangs up and down her neck, placing love bites on every bit of skin he could reach as he enjoyed the small sounds she emitted and tiny gasps that exited with each breath she took. When her hips rubbed against his with delicious friction, he took the moment to lick along the shell of her ear, breathing hotly against the skin to watch as a very pleasing shiver passed from her to him.

"If you can't tell by now," He muttered, grabbing her hips to press her against what was quickly becoming quite the hard arousal, he nipped her ear again and growled, "-but you are very pretty to me." Grabbing a lock of her hair, he pressed a gentle kiss to it, following by grazing his scorching kisses along her eyes. "From your hair, to your eyes and even your smile: it's all pretty!"

Hearing her gasp, eyes prickling from emotion, he licked along the pulse of her neck and sighed, "-why else do ya' think I like walking in on ya' in the bathroom? Just lookin' at ya naked fires me up for days."

It was becoming increasingly hard to think with what he was saying, and the way her chest swelled with his every word was also making her realize just how ridiculous she really had been. Yes- he was certainly making it obviously how attracted to her he was, but… "You- never seemed to care when I wore something different…"

"Lucy- I didn't know you wanted me to care: I am a little dense, remember?" He pulled away, fanged grin on his face as he looked over her ravished form. Already he could see the love bites forming into hickey's on her pale skin and it caused a strong feeling of possession to burst forth from his chest in a low growl. "Next time, just sit on my lap and start grinding: I'll get the picture then."

As much as his blunt words embarrassed her, it also caused a rather loud laugh to escape her too. Seriously? Her dragonslayer sure was something else. Feeling, in his words, fired up and far more confident than she had been earlier, Lucy bunched his scarf into her hands and yanked him forward, fastening her lips to his and for once, taking control. No more insecurities. No more doubts.

Oh yes he wanted her, she could feel him twitching in his pants already and who was she to deny him?

The strangled sound of shock that escaped him when Lucy suddenly pressed him backwards, stumbling into the nearest chair with her arms around his neck and hips planted firmly over his was both adorable as it was sexy. Feeling empowered, she moved herself against him through the fabric of their clothes, returned every kiss and nip he had given her with her own, marking his flesh with teasing bites as she unraveled his scarf.

Purring at the way his own eyes filled with lust, she nipped his skin and scratched her nails across the expanse his chest, slowly lifting the shirt he wore to continue her biting kisses along his abdomen before swirling her tongue along his nipples. It reminded her of the way he'd pleased her but… this…

This was her turn now.

"I'm sorry I put you through hell this week," She muttered as he gasped and trembled beneath her. Before he could respond, her fingers covered his mouth to silence him and she rocked her hips once again, marvelling at the way he through his head back and bared his teeth at her. -... but let me make it up to you."

Well- even if he didn't realize she had been trying to seduce him for the past few weeks: She was certainly excelling at it now.


End file.
